I swear to X'hal I love you
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Years after the war with the Brotherhood Of Evil, Starfire has no choice but to return home and defend her people. She misses the changeling she left behind and the very one she fell in love with. Future AU.


**Author's Note: This came in my mind last night, so I chose to write it. It's a future AU, I never read the comics so I may have been wrong on a few things. It's not edited but hope you enjoy it, with no surprise there is a hint of CyJinx...you'll be seeing this through almost all my stories, you're welcome, if you are really not a fan of such then skip it, but it's not very long.**

* * *

Princess Koriand'r walked down the large, grand corridor furnished with long, large banners of ivory, trimmed with gold and branded in black with the crest of her family's royal seal hung over large reddish bricks of stone over every wall not housing a window as if any of her people, the Tamareaean race could forget who had ruled them for centuries.

The Grand Ruler, now only twenty seven years of age, dressed in the traditional crown, and a beautiful silver colored dress that hugged her body gracefully with matching high heel shoes sighed as she studied the beautiful handcrafted windows above, dispicicing arts of war, freedom, hope and justice among the tragedy that fell with her world.

She had returned a full grown woman and had come to rule over her people as she was destined, Blackfire, or rather Komand'r was still imprisoned and banished and Wildfire or Ryand'r had been dead on a desolate planet ten years ago, which even now still broke her heart and cause her to cry occasionally once she heard the news.

Galfore had unfortunately died of a fatal disease five years ago when he lead a small team to offer a peace treaty to another planet, it was not an assassination attempt, it was merely he had gotten sick when he had been bitten by a foreign bug and became ill, with no cure even among the inhabitants, he died in bed, a fate he would forever curse.

With no one else suitable to claim the throne, Starfire had no choice but to return home, she had to leave behind her adopted planet, her friends, family and had to turn down an offer from the Justice League which disappointed her greatly, as well as missing the wedding of Cyborg, a man who was like an older brother to her and Jinx, once a former villain who had been reformed when she was a teenager and rekindled her romantic feelings for the half man, half machine a feat that made the alien very depressed.

But more importantly, she had to leave him behind, alone on the large, blue world when they had once swore they would always be with each other.

Even though she had not seen him in three years, he still plagued her mind, still caused her heart to race and they still talked to each other on the old Titan communicator they had not used since separating from when they were in the crime fighting teenage group, the Teen Titans, now officially shorted to the Titans when they both had the time, despite their increasingly busy schedules.

He had been offered a spot among the Justice League and he accepted, his name now being Changeling which she noticed he always grimaced at when he said the name, Starfire knew her mate well to notice when he did not like something, the choice not even being his own and worked well with the famous heroes across the galaxy.

To her the man she had fell in love with would always be Beast Boy or as only she knew, Garfield Mark Logan and she was honored he had shared his real name with him which she returned telling him her own after the war with the Brotherhood Of Evil, though they had done more then just share their actual names, they had given themselves to each other not even a week after everything, just as she knew Robin or Richard had given himself to Raven at around the same time.

But that had been many years ago and in the years that followed their bond grew closer and stronger, they knew everything about the other though still manage to surprise each other every once in a while, she had improved on her cooking and teaching him her native language and he in turn had took her to his home, Africa and introduced her to his parents as well as given her a necklace that had belonged to his mother Marie Logan which she had never taken off, not even to this day, just as she promised.

Absentmindedly rolling the smooth, onyx colored lion claw dangling on a thick, white string that had been worn over her neck since she was sixteen years old in her thumb and index finger, a habit she had formed whenever she was thinking deeply, Koriand'r looked at one more window to the right of her before walking in a brisk pace to her chambers, her duties done for the day and she could relax, even if it was only for a few hours.

It had taken years for Tamaran to rebuild what they had lost from the war, but with the help of the Titans, Justice League and Green Lanterns their world had flourished to an incredible and hospitable planet once again plus there was the added, private bonus that she had gotten to spend a lot of time with the one she loved, if the loud moans coming from her chamber were any indication at the time.

As she reached the large, wooden door, gripping the sizable handle allowing her to pull it open and walk into her room, lavished with accommodations fit for royalty, a small waterfall with flowed crystal clear water from a private well was built to the far right of her.

An enormous closet which held a secret passageway in case of an attack but was only used by Starfire and Beast Boy when they wanted to escape the yowling voices of others and just indulge in the pleasures of the flesh together, it took a week for anyone to notice the very well shielded area was to the top corner of the left.

A bed made with the very best foam was straight to the back, stabled with golden railings holding the mattress, along with sheets and a comforter that was worth it's weight in gold not to mention the amazing handmade pillows that were so soft it literally felt to the ruler as though she was sleeping on a cloud.

The only other thing her room held was a dresser that Cyborg had made himself, holding all of her old belongings, such as Silkie's old bed Raven had made for him after the war when they were teenagers, her little Bumgorf dying a little after Starfire had turned twenty one and it hurt her heart with everything the two had been through and old relics from past battles or nicknacks, including the small, yellow and black Titans communicator she used every time she could spare a moment and was thankful she was now allowed the respite.

Flying over to the dresser, she slowly opened the top shelf and took the worn out, outdated by today's standards piece of technology, the new members now using rings that shocked foes who tried to remove them, they were waterproof, fireproof and very hard to destroy but none of the original Titans, either the ones who formed the team or the Honorary Titans could simply discard what they had used for so many years, old habits died hard and it was the only link that Koriand'r and Garfield had to each other, she just hoped he was not busy or in the middle of an important mission.

Flipping it open and contacting the one that was constantly on her mind as she went and sat on the edge of her bed, she wondered why she had never asked the one she loved to stay with her before she quickly remembered the very reason; He wouldn't survive on her planet.

It was not something anyone had any control over, after all he had came to her planet before when they were younger but something in his genetic material made him violently sick, no one, not even the young man himself had been aware of it until he had accidentally coughed up blood loudly in the middle of the night onto Starfire's bed, his breaths were raspy and weak after staying almost two months when the planet was being rebuilt.

She remember how terrified she was when she had awoke extremely tired, screaming his name in a blood curling scream, shouting at him to stay awake, to breathe and ordering for a glass of water to be brought with haste.

She had never prayed so hard in her life as she sat by his side in the medical section of the castle, ignoring everyone who came her way even her own people but the young man in front of her until Raven told her to get some rest as he healed making her fall asleep instantly, holding his hand so tight there was no doubt in anyone's mind it was broken but for what the couple was going through it was the least of their problems.

He had almost died, they didn't know what it was or why it only affected him but she had almost lost him, it may have been the air, which did not really harm anyone, it could have been the multiple transformations coursing in his veins or for all anyone knew it could have been that he had gotten bitten just like Galfore, whatever it was it was killing him, like she had been informed and he couldn't stay on Tamaran.

And as much as she wished to she could not return to Earth, not when her people needed a ruler, not when the planet was already being protected by so many, not when she feared her race would be lost if she abandoned her subjects, _again_.

There was static on the device for a few seconds before her mate's face appeared on the screen, his single fang gleaming in the light of what she had to guess was his bedroom as he gave her a heartwarming smile.

Koriand'r immediately dropped the neutral, firm expression that she wore when she talked with her people and morphed it into a sincere grin, the young man never failed to make her smile or laugh and she was thankful she did not have to be so serious around him, they had sworn never to keep secrets for each other after all, a vow neither had broken.

"Garfield, it is great to hear from you, how fares your world?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised giggling when he rubbed the back of his neck with a hand, some things never changed.

"Oh you know, kicking butt, saving lives, taking names. The usual. And how are you my alien princess?" He asked as she let out a loud, tired sigh and he could already tell it was overwhelming his girlfriend.

"Not as well as I hoped. There is a few planets who think of us as bullies, we been having trouble from a few races but we are doing what we can. The state of our forest will take some time and….it does not matter, I'm sorry. It is ungrateful of me to-"

"Kori, it's me, far as I'm concerned you can complain all night. You're only one person, Star. No one is perfect, you're doing all you can." He spoke sincerely and gave her his signature grin causing her to laugh.

"I miss you my love. I have been lonely since I last saw you, perhaps-"

"Take a vacation? I would love to, I suppose I could ask Superman if I could visit Tamaran for a few days and keep an eye out for any enemies if you-"

"My soldiers can work double shifts when you arrive, I just want us to spend some time together, Gar. I need you in my arms, even if it's only for a few days...please." She whispered, gripping the sheets of her bed with her other hand as his pointy ears lowered and he frowned for a moment before he gave her a smile as well as a thumbs up making her giggle again.

"I'll see you soon, count on it...I love you, Koriand'r."

"And I love you, Garfield, I shall await your return and hold a feast for your arrival, my-"

"Wait, wait, wait...won't your people try to kill me if I touch you?" He asked, his eyes showing worry as she rolled her own.

"I am the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, Beast Boy. If they have a problem they must deal with me. Though we must not do anything in public or they will feel obligated to protect me. Just be sure to get here soon, please. Oh and...don't wear any underwear when you arrive." She added with a wink as he blushed, he had forgotten that she skipped the foreplay when she had been pent up a lot and three years meant they would most likely be naked and in her bed just after dinner which made him eager to see her again.

The sex, though a bonus was nothing compared to how much he loved her, she told him herself that if he was able to survive on her planet he might just have been king of Tamaran, he laughed hard at the time but now that he was older he thought just maybe he could help rule the planet, with Starfire by his side.

But they both knew he could not what with the sickness still invading his body, each time he visited the planet his immune system grew weaker, either she had to come to Earth or at least the Watchtower or he had to find something in the galaxy that could allow him to stay on Tamaran permanently.

As much as he thought he had great leadership skills now, he just wanted to be with her, the woman he still loved even after so many years, but life was anything but fair sometimes.

"Remember, no meat baby." He spoke as he blew her a raspberry causing her to laugh harder than she had in a long time.

"I shall keep that in mind. I shall see you in a few days then?" She had to ask, a large smile on her face and her eyes shining in hope as he laughed, gave her another grin and winked.

"Count on it beautiful. Anyway I have to-"

"Garfield?" She interrupted looking at his confused face as he suddenly looked over his shoulder and told someone he would be right there.

"Yes, Kori?" He asked noticing her sad but serious expression when he turned around.

"Will we ever be married?"

"Thought we already were, baby." He replied with a smirk as she laughed, her mood better than it had been in days.

"Then I suppose I would be Koriand'r Logan then, yes?" She chuckled as he winked at her again.

"Got a ring to it, don't it? You been such in my eyes since I gave you my mother's necklace. I'll see you soon, my beautiful 'wife' I love you." Beast Boy answered in a cheerful but loving tone, watching the sole ruler of an entire planet roll a mere black polished lion claw in her fingers like it was her greatest treasure which for her was not far from the truth.

"And I shall wait for you, my husband. Just as I always have and just as I always shall. Be safe, Beast Boy." Starfire said slowly as he nodded and kissed at the screen which she returned.

"I always am, hun. I'll be your arms in a few days, promise." He laughed before giving her one last wink and cut off communications leaving the alien princess to stare at the blank screen, a large smile on her face, a lone tear running down her cheek and in the best mood she had been in for a very long time.

"I'll wait for you, my love. Just as I always have and just as I always will, that I promise to you." She whispered softly as she laid back in her bed, cradling the ancient technology to her chest and reminiscing on the days when she was a teenager and a member of the Teen Titans, once more awaiting for her knight in shining armor to come for her, though this time, he had green skin and would not break her heart.


End file.
